


Imagine Loki

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Marvel imagines [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine Loki helping you feel better.





	Imagine Loki

“You are more powerful than you think darling. You are a goddess, my queen and you shouldn’t have those thoughts about yourself. You had helped me, and now it’s time for me to help you. You had always believed in me, and I have always believed in you.   
Now it’s time for you to show this world how powerful and beautiful you are. And if someone hurt you, I will make them kneel before you.”


End file.
